


Closing the Distance

by ReverberatingEchoes



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Domesticity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining! Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes
Summary: Mahiru is so close to him, close enough that Kuro can hear the rhythmic pattern of Mahiru’s breathing and the sound of his heartbeat, close enough that if Kuro’s reaches out slowly, he’ll be able to hold Mahiru’s hand.Kuro hesitates today, again, too.(He wants to hold Mahiru’s hand. He wants to feel the warmth of Mahiru’s palm against his own. He wants-)He wants to close the distance between them.Or,In which Kuro pines after his Eve, agonizingly so.The only bright side is, as always, Mahiru.(Cross-posted on Tumblr under ReverberatingWhispers.)





	

It occurs to Kuro that they’ve been living together for quite some time already.

 

 

A year. He’s been staying at Mahiru’s apartment for over a year already, which is the longest time he’s ever stayed at any place.

 

 

(It’s the longest time Kuro’s ever allowed himself to stay in the same place).

 

 

The realization strikes him when Mahiru rolls out of bed one Sunday morning to prepare breakfast, taking care not to rouse Kuro from his sleep.

 

 

( _It’s a rather sweet gesture on the part of the brown-eyed boy, but Kuro always wakes up not too long after once Mahiru gets up because he finds that he can’t sleep as well without Mahiru beside him. It’s an automatic response._

 

 

_It’s a conditioned response.)_

 

 

Once Mahiru closes the bedroom door, Kuro rolls lightly onto Mahiru’s spot and appreciates the phantom warmth radiating from it.

 

 

(Warm, Kuro thinks, Mahiru is always warm.)

 

 

He stretches languidly and falls into another short nap, wrapped in Mahiru’s scent.

 

 

\--

 

 

_I’m your partner, Kuro! So I want to face you properly!_

 

 

_I don’t want to force Kuro to tell me...All I need to do is knock and wait until he lets me in. Isn’t that what trust is?_

 

 

\--

 

 

Kuro slowly wakes up to Mahiru’s humming, the Eve collecting their piled up laundry and neatly placing them in a basket.

 

 

He’d put the housewives of Japan to shame, Kuro thinks with amusement, watching him straighten out the room all the while carrying the basket on one arm.

 

 

It’s four in the afternoon and Kuro finds that Mahiru has closed the curtains. He stretches again and shifts into his human form, the bell on his neck jingling.

 

 

Hearing the bell, Mahiru turns to him.

 

  
  
“Oh, Kuro, you’re awake already? Your food’s on the table, so just heat it up, okay?” He tells him, not missing a beat.

 

 

(Mahiru’s changed. In the year that they’ve been living together, the nagging that Mahiru does has dwindled because he seems to have accepted (more like resigned himself to) the fact that Kuro would forever and always be a NEET cat.

 

 

He’s a _very soothing_ NEET vampire cat, Kuro would like to argue, Mahiru doesn’t know how lucky he is.)

 

 

“Mm,” Kuro responds as he stands from the bed and opens the door for Mahiru. He takes the basket from the Eve’s arm and motions for Mahiru to exit first. Mahiru blinks up at him but thanks him with a grin and Kuro scratches his cheek, embarrassed.

 

 

(In the past year that they’ve been living together, Kuro thinks that he’s somewhat changed as well.)

 

 

\--

 

 

Domestic, Kuro thinks, they’re incredibly domestic.

 

 

Watching Mahiru sit across him and fixing the dinner he set out, Kuro is amazed at how well they’ve gotten used to routine.

 

 

(At how well they’ve gotten used to each other.)

 

 

Mahiru places an extra serving of salmon on Kuro’s plate and Kuro slides him an extra glass of barley tea.

 

 

When dinner is over, Kuro stands beside Mahiru, drying the plates and placing them on the cupboard. Mahiru leaves to run the bath and Kuro waits quietly in the living room.  

 

 

It’s almost a foreign concept, how comfortable everything is, Kuro thinks. Kuro’s never had an Eve who treated him as an equal before, but then Kuro thinks he’s never met anyone like Mahiru before.

 

 

\--

 

 

After they’ve both finished taking baths, Kuro switches back to his portable cat form.

 

 

He stretches for a bit and nudges the bedroom door with his head. When Kuro pads into Mahiru’s room and jumps onto his bed, Kuro finds that Mahiru has already allotted space for him to sleep in.

 

 

Mahiru is busy fiddling with his phone when Kuro settles next to him, and Mahiru absentmindedly pats him on the head, burying his fingers in his fur and Kuro stretches contentedly.

 

 

In these moments, Kuro thinks that he really, really likes living with Mahiru. He’s not going to lie about that.

 

 

(In these moments, Kuro thinks that he really, really likes Mahiru. He’s not going to lie about that either.)

 

 

He curls up beside the brown-haired teen, soothed by his warmth.

 

 

\--

 

 

_I want to understand you better, Kuro._

 

 

Mahiru buries his head in Kuro’s chest and Kuro fights off the urge to wrap his arms around him. Kuro never tells Mahiru, but he shifts into his human form often in the middle of the night, for the sole reason of being Mahiru’s substitute pillow.

 

 

Mahiru is so close to him, close enough that Kuro can hear the rhythmic pattern of Mahiru’s breathing and the sound of his heartbeat, close enough that if Kuro’s reaches out slowly, he’ll be able to hold Mahiru’s hand.

 

  
Kuro hesitates today, again, too.

 

 

( _He wants to hold Mahiru’s hand. He wants to feel the warmth of Mahiru’s palm against his own. He wants_ -)

 

 

 _He wants to close the distance between them_.

 

 

(Kuro’s never had to deal with these kinds of feelings before meeting Mahiru Shirota, so he’s truly, honest-to-God at loss at what to do.)

 

 

It’s the first time Kuro’s heart ever felt like it’s about to burst with...happiness? Contentment? Kuro’s not sure, but all of them are very pleasant feelings that he’s come to associate with the warm bundle burying his head in his chest further.

 

 

Mahiru lightly stirs in his sleep and Kuro only continues to watch with fondness. The sheets rustle just slightly and something falls to the floor.

 

 

Mahiru's phone, Kuro realizes. The sound is enough to rouse Mahiru from his sleep because he groans lightly and Kuro freezes. 

 

 

“Huh, Kuro?” Mahiru asks from the side, tilting his head to look at him blearily.

 

 

Kuro awaits for Mahiru’s inevitable outburst because Kuro has absolutely no explanation as to how they ended up in this position, legs almost tangling and exchanging body heat.  

 

 

(Added to the fact that Mahiru doesn’t know that Kuro shifts forms in the middle of the night just to hold him like this.)

 

 

Surprisingly, however, it doesn’t come. Instead, Mahiru chuckles sleepily.

 

 

“So that’s why,” Mahiru murmurs, an epiphany striking him at three in the morning, “I knew I’d been sleeping better these past few months.”

 

 

Kuro holds his breath as Mahiru reaches out a hand to intertwine their fingers, the other drawing Kuro closer.

 

 

“Thank you, Kuro,” Mahiru trails off. Kuro feels the heat on his cheeks and he can see the faint outline of Mahiru’s smile from the moonlight spilling into the room.

 

 

“I should be thanking you,” Kuro murmurs and Mahiru chuckles again, tightening the grip he has on Kuro’s fingers.

 

 

“For what?” Mahiru asks, soft, voice almost muffled by the material of Kuro’s shirt.

 

 

“Everything,” Kuro answers, just as softly, “Everything that you’ve given me.” Mahiru doesn’t say anything for a while, and Kuro thinks he might have drifted off to sleep again.

 

 

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Mahiru tells him, suddenly, “I don’t think I’ve ever told you before, but it soothes me.”    

 

 

“Really?” Kuro exhales. Mahiru hums in affirmation, pressing his ear closer to Kuro’s chest.

 

 

“It’s nice, having you here,” Mahiru says, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mahiru angles his head so that he can look at Kuro directly. He shoots him a kind smile and Kuro’s heart won’t calm down-

 

 

“Thank you for being with me, Kuro.”

 

 

Kuro doesn’t know how to respond, so he settles by pulling Mahiru closer to him. Mahiru doesn’t seem to mind because he only snuggles up to Kuro.

 

 

Before long, both of their breathing evens out, and they drift off to sleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

The following morning, Mahiru wakes up first, as he always does.

 

 

Kuro doesn’t know it, probably, but Mahiru spends most mornings gazing at Kuro’s sleeping form, with a fond and tender expression on his face.

 

 

Pressing a light kiss on his cheek, Mahiru rolls out of bed to start the day.

 

 

\--

 

 

(Meanwhile, burying his face on the blankets, Kuro’s face burns. He wonders how he’s missed Mahiru’s morning routine like this and he’s faced with the realization that Mahiru’s probably been doing this for the past year already.

 

 

Kuro groans.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the masterpiece that is Servamp, sadly.  
> KuroMahi because how could I not write these two together. Feat. Pining! Kuro who just wants to hold hands with Mahiru and take him away and marry him.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Dedicated to **orangescribbles** because this person is such a darling  <3.


End file.
